Who Could Love A Dragonness
by XxadvengerxX25
Summary: When Hiccup shoots down the Night Fury he finds out that it is something that shouldn't be taken lightly, He might even fall in love with the dragon who knows what could happen between them. Sorry for the horable summary I can not write these very well I'm rubish at them just read it to find out. (Hiccup X Female Toothless with a different name, also a shape shifter)
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Hell

**A/U Well I came up with this idea not that long ago and my friend convinced me to write it so here is what I got for the first chapter. Please review and let me know of what you think. Also I am not a super genius about this movie series/TV show so if I have missed anything deal with it. :-P :-P :-P**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome To Hell**

 _I live on Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on a meridian of misery. My village? In a way sturdy its been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view if the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see most places have mice, or mosquitos we have.._

Opening the door to my house a Monstrous Nightmare flies past breathing fire at my house as I quickly close the door. "We have dragons." I open the door and run out side closing it. I run past some other Vikings carrying a log a Viking goes past the log and they all look at me in bewilderment and they knock out the guy in front of the log by hitting him on the back of the head a Viking comes flying at me and pins me to the ground and lets out a war cry "AAAAAARRRHHH! Morning" he get up off me and carries on his way I run through the centre of the village. I was distracted and was nearly killed but a big Viking stopped me and picked me up and says "What's he doing out again get back in side." That's Stoic the Vast chief of out tribe they say when he was a baby he ripped a dragons head clean off of it shoulders, do I believe that yes, yes I do.

I ran down to the forge and got inside I heard "Oh its nice of you to join the party I thought you'd been carried off." I reply. " Oh they wouldn't know what to do with all this." I flex the nonexistence muscles. He replies. " Well they need toothpicks don't they." The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber I've been his appreciate since I was little, well littler.

I hear a Viking shout " FIRE!" I watch the other teens do there job. _There's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut_ _and Tuffnut_ _and then there's Astrid oh there job is so much cooler._

I try to climb out of the forge window but Gobber picks me up and says " Oh where do you think your going. I reply as he puts me down. " Let me out there I'll make my mark." He quickly replies.

" Oh you've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places." I say. " Just one minute I'll kill a dragon I might even get a date." He says. " You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these " He holds up a bola and a Viking snatches it out of his hands and throws it at a Gronkle. I quickly say. " But this will throw it for me." I uncover my bola launcher and pat it, it shoots open and slings a bola at a waiting Viking knocking him out.

I quickly say." Mild calibration issue." Gobber quickly approaches and says. " Look if you want to get out there you need to stop all.. _this_." I say. " You just gestured to all of me." He says. " Yes stop being all of you." I says. "Ohh you are playing a dangerous game mister keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained there will be consequences." He just looks not amused and says. " I'll take my chances sword sharpened NOW." He tosses me a sword and I catch it. _Killing a dragon is everything around here, killing a nadder_ _should at least get me noticed, Killing a gronkle_ _will definitely get me a girlfriend, a zippleback_ _has two heads that's twice the status, then there are the Monstrous Nightmares only the best Vikings go after those, then there is the dragon no one has ever seen we call it a NIGHT FURY it never steals any food or shows its self and it never misses, that's why I'm goanna be the first._

I watch Gobber take off his tweezer hand and replace it with and axe as he does that he says. " They need me out there Hiccup you stay put, stay put there ya know what I mean." He hobbles out yelling.

I grab hold of my bola launcher and wheel it out of the forge and got to a hill where I could see the night sky, hopefully shoot down the Night Fury I set up the mangler and I wait until the Night fury attacks the watchtower, it attacks I aim just in front of it and fire the recoil from the launcher knocks me off my feet I stand up to see it go down into the forest. " Oh I hit it, I actually hit did anyone see that." Apparently the only thing that saw I hit the dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare. "Oh except you... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran for my life from the dragon I got to the village square and hid behind the torch tower, I could feel it's breath on me as its head came around the side of the tower, I got tackled by the chief it tried to breath fire at him but it was out of fire, the chief beat the dragon back the torch tower collapsed under the weight of the torch it rolled down the hill. "Sorry dad." I just said to the chief I heard people scream in pain as it ran them over I heard a Viking shout " Wilhelm!" As the Viking know as Wilhelm let out a very loud scream I cringed at there screams.

We argued until he told Gobber to take me home.

" Gobber he hates me he always has that disappointed scowl of his."

"Oh you don't know that."

" It's like this, Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring, I wanted a son with beefie arms and extra large guts and glory on the side, this here this is a talking fist bone." I imitated my dads voice.

" He's just trying to protect you that's all Hiccup and if you want to get oyt there and kill a dragon you've got to stop all of _'This'_."

"Thanks you just gestured to all of me."

I went inside and close the door behind me, I went out the back door and let my self out and ran for the forest.

 ***hours later in the forest***

"Oh who am I kidding some people loose there mug or knife I managed to loose an entire dragon!" I struck a part of a tree it smacked me across the face I at the tree, I then realise I found where the dragon crashed I walk to the edge of the small hill to find something that I wasn't expecting.

There on the ground tied up in a bola was a girl about my age with no clothing on, I could see a tail and black wing and scales dotted around her face so I slid down the hill to get a closer look at the girl, she had sleek black hair and green slit eyes she looked at me curiously I looked back at her. " Errm hi you wouldn't happen to be the Night Fury I shot down would you?" She just nodded her head at me. " So you can understand me then, can you talk at all?" " I can talk a little bit but not much, your not going to kill me are you?" **(Yes she can speak Norse but not that much and I know its not right but most of my stories are not cannon so deal with it and my Hiccup is a lot smarter than the real one he's also a bit stronger as well)** " Why would I kill you I'll just cut the ropes to get you out of that and maybe cut you a little to make it look like you washed upon the shore, if that's ok with you." She just nodded her head I pulled out my knife and started cutting the rope that bound her, I got to the last rope I cut it and she sat up I got a better look at her body she looked way better than Astrid did, my face went completely red from looking at her she blushed as well so I looked away from her. " You can look at me I don't mind at all I'm kind of used to it since the Queen allowed me to have a little room where I could live like this." I looked back at her she just smiled a sad smile. " Why so sad I hate seeing a girl looking so sad." " It's just that I can't fly anymore when you hit me with this rope it took off one of my tail fins so I can't fly without it." She just started to cry and I hated seeing that so I just did the only thing I could think of which was hug her.

We sat there for sometime while we just hugged then an idea came to me. " I think I could possibly make an artificial tail fin for you but that means I'll have to ride you." She looked up at me and did something I was not expecting her to do, she kissed me on the lips I was shocked at first but I slowly deepened it, we pulled away a minute later. " What was that for?" " I don't know what came over me for me to do that but I think its a way of thanks for helping me, now what are we going to do about my tail and wings we can't just walk into your village with me being fully naked like this and I know your enjoying the view?" " We can go to the edge of the forest and I'll get a cloak for you to wear until we see my dad I think he might help out before he leaves to find the nest." She nodded her head and we took off towards the village.

 **A/U well things** **got awkward for our feeble hero next is the arena and where she will be staying and possibly they will fly together. -) ;-) ;-) :-P :-P**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Berk

**Chapter 2 Welcome To Berk**

 **A/U Well the fighting arena will have to wait till chapter 3 sorry but this chapter is very long so the arena will have to wait till then.**

We were at the edge of the forest she hid in a bush while I ran off to get a cloak I quickly found one and ran back to where I left her. " Hey I got you a cloak so put it on and we will head to mine." She took the cloak and put it on we walked to mine. " Can you make it look like your a bit weak and lean on me so he's convinced that I found you on the beach out cold and naked?" She nodded her head as I banged on the door. " Dad I need some help here I found a girl washed up on the beach, on the other side of the forest!" He instantly opened the door took one look at her. " By Odin's ghost she looks bad bring her in." We moved inside and I put her down by the fire my dad quickly took me over to the other side of the room so we could talk. " Alright son what happened exactly." " I was searching through the forest while trying to clear my head I got lost and when I came to the other side of the island she was there on the beach out cold, so I ran over to see if she was still breathing but as I got close I realised that she was naked so I came back to town and got her a cloak to wear and that's why she's with me and I don't think she has a name as well so we will have to give her one." He looks at me with a shocked expression on his face he then looked over at the girl he noticed that she was messing with her hair. "Okay son she can stay you will have to share your room, Also you start dragon training in the morning and I'd best be off but not before we get her some cloths and a name you got any son?" " Yeah I do actually it's Tyai I think it's nice and it rolls off the tongue quite easily." " Very well I'll leave her in your care until I return with some clothes for her to wear and then I'm off to find the nest, so train hard and I'll be back probably." " And I'll be here maybe."

He left and I walked back over to her. " Hey I got a name for you it's Tyai what do you think of it?" She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes. " Tyai huh, I like it so your farther went to get me some clothes and what's this I heard about dragon training?" " Oh you heard all that, Well if you must know it's where we train young teens like me to fight dragons but I don't want to fight them because I have you to take care of and you will probably kill me if I did slay another dragon." " Oh your not going to fight me are you, I would probably just leave you and go live in the forest if you did kill one of my fellow dragons?" " No I would never fight you but I would protect you with my life I promise you that." She looked at me with a happy smile on her face and what happened next I did not expect, she wrapped me up in a hug and kissed me I swear my face went red as a tomato as we kissed I heard her purr like a cat we broke the kiss a minute later I just stared at her with a shocked expression. "What was that for?" " For being so kind to me and taking me in as well as for not killing me in the forest and being honest about not killing me."

 **A/U Okay thing from here on out will get very sexual in a way because Tyai has fallen in love for our feeble hero and so has he for her so If you don't want to read this from here on out I recommend you skip to chapter 3 or ahead of this part. ;-) ;-) ;-)**

20 minutes later my dad returned with some clothes for Tyai then he left for the docks. We went upstairs to my room there was only my bed. " Sorry there is only my bed in here we could share if you want to?" I asked her while my face was hot and red, she look at me with a mischiful smile. " I don't mind sharing as long as I get to cuddle you while I sleep." I went bright red at what she said. "What do you mean as long as you get to c-cuddle m-me w-while we sleep?" " Well I was just teasing you, you should see your face it was hilarious." " Okay you got me pretty good with that one." " I have my moments now lets go to sleep I'm tired." I just nodded I took off my fur vest and my tunic I heard a gasp come from behind me I turned around to look at Tyai, she had a look of shock on her face. " What is some thing wrong?" " Huh what oh no it's just that your body isn't what I expected from someone of your size I didn't know you were that well built." " Well I've had a lot of spare time so I decided to get stronger and train myself how to fight." " Well I like how you look you'd probably get a mate of your own if she ever saw you, maybe I'd like to have you for my self." My jaw dropped open at her statement, she just looked at me with a lustful look on her face and before I could even stammer out a response she tackled me onto the bed with her on top of me, she had nothing on and her cleavage was pressed against my chest she still had nothing on, I could feel my face going bright red. " Tyai what are you doing and why are you doing this?" "Hiccup I'm in love with you, you were so kind to me even though you know I'm a dragon you're the first Viking I've came across that doesn't want to kill me and mount me on your wall as a trophy, I want you to be my mate or how you Vikings put it boyfriend I really love you I truly do." I was so shocked my what she said I did the only thing I could think of, so I just kissed her and she melted into the kiss purring as we kissed, I felt her tongue press against my lips for entry I opened up to her demands we fought for dominance over each other but she won in the end we broke apart to breathe. " Well that was amazing what did you think of it." She gave me a lustful look and I sort of knew what was going to happen next, she crawled down to be until her face was near my dick she was about to undo my trousers but she spoke first. " Yes it was but I can smell what you really want and need."

She unbuttoned my trousers and pulled them off so all that was left was my underwear, my member was at full attention under them she slowly pulled them off and my member was right in front of her face. " It's bigger than I thought and it looks so taste I just want to eat it." " Wait before you continue you should know that the moment I saw you I fell in love with you." She smiled happily at me then she started to lick my member it felt so nice I even let put a moan of pleasure then that pleasure intensified when she took it in her mouth and started sucking on it I moaned in pleasure until I felt my member getting intense. " Tyai I think I'm going to cum."

She started going even faster until I came in her mouth when she was finished drinking it all she removed her mouth from it with a resounding pop. " Mmmmm that was tasty and I think it's time I let my soaking wet pussy have some of that tasty cum." She instantly got up and positioned herself right above it she slowly lowered her self onto it, she moaned in pleasure as she went all the way down. " My god you feel so good." " I could say the same for you." She started to rock her hips up and down on my member she built up a really great rhythm and I started to move myself up into her as she came down her moaning increased by me doing that. " Ohhhhh squeeze my tits please!" I complied by grabbing both of her tits and squeeze then profusely I could feel something build up inside her she let out a loud moan as she orgasamed. " AAAAAHHHHH!" I could ferl the cum building up inside of me so I went even faster she moaned even louder at that. " Tyai I'm going to cum do you want it in or out." " INSIDE!" She shouted at me I cummed not that long after she moaned loudly and fell forward onto my chest with my member still inside of her. " That was the best sex I've had in ages, I love you so much Hiccup." " That was the best first time ever and I love you as well Tyai." After that she got off of me and pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep cuddling each other.

 **A/U So there you have it my first ever sex scene in a story I hope you guys that read it liked it. Also please review and let me know what you think of the story and if any of you want to draw Tyai you can but at least let me see it or PM me about how I'd like her to look.**

 **Next chapter will be the making of his sword and the arena.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dragon Training

**Chapter 3 Dragon training**

 **A/U Hey** **guys here it is the arena where Hiccup and Tyai** **go to dragon training and a possible fight between Hiccup and Snotlout** **because I hate him. :-P :-P :-P**

I awoke to the sun shining in through my window I look over at Tyai she was still asleep but when I went to get out of bed she woke up and looked at me. " Hey there beautiful I want to try and make a sword out of your scales if its okay with you?" " yeah sure my mate of course you can try it and don't forget about making me able to fly again." " Of course I wont I promised that I would get you back to flying." " I almost forgot I need to mark you as mine." " How are you going to do that?" " By biting you of course it will probably hurt for a bit and then it should scar over leaving a scar on you shoulder." " Okay better get it over and done with then." We got out of bed she walk into the centre of the room and changed form to a human/Night Fury hybrid. " Okay why do you look like that?" " I look like this because it's easier to bite your shoulder." " Okay do it then." I stood there as she walked over to me and opened her mouth and bit me on my shoulder the pain wasn't so bad it was like being punched by Snotlout she was still attached to my shoulder. " Hey I thought you said it would be quick, wait are you drinking my blood." She let go a moment later and looked sad. " I'm sorry I got too carried away with the taste of your blood it was a very nice taste." " Well at least that's done with lets have some of your scales then please." She instantly shaded some scales . " Will that lot do?" "Yeah that a perfect amount you can change back to your human form." She changed back to y=her human form and got dressed quite quickly, I did the same we both went down stairs I cooked my self some fish while she ate one raw in two bites.

I finished mine 5 minutes later and we headed out towards the forge while we was walking to the forge people were staring at Tyai we just ignored them and got to the forge, I put the scales into a sword mould and placed it over the fire.

 ***Few hours later (I do not know how long it would take to make a short sword)***

I took the mould off of the fire and placed it into a bucket of water to cool it down, when it was cool enough it took it out and open it I was greeted by a magnificent black sword inside the mould, I took it out of the mould and started to sharpen the blade, once it was sharp enough I started work on the handle, I dyed the wood and leather black to match the blade, once I was finished I put them together next was the sheathe for the blade, I dyed it black the same as the handle. " Well it's fully complete what do you think?" " I like it, it suites you." Just as we was about to leave for the arena Gobber walked in. " Ah there you are lad I'm about to start training, who's the young lass with you?" " This is Tyai I found her washed up on a beach on the other side of the forest is it okay with you if she watches." " Yeah of course she can lad lets get going the other teens are already there waiting for you."

 ***Five minutes** **later at the arena***

I walked down the ramp into the arena following Gobber, Tyai was watching from above I winked at her and her face went bright red the other teens saw this and looked at me. " What she's my girl." They all laughed at that. " Love you babe!" They all stopped laughing and had shocked expressions on there faces. " Told you so." Gobber walked in front of us and spoke. " From now on your going to be training against dragons, The Deadly Nadder -" "Speed eight, armour sixteen." "- The Monstrous Nightmare." "-Fire Power fifteen-" "The Terrible Terror-" "-attack eight venom twelve!" "Will you STOP t'at!" Fishlegs is silent. "And the Gronckle." Leans over to me and whispers from corner of his mouth, "Jaw strength eight." He walks over to the Gronckle cage and puts his hand on the lever. " Wait aren't you going to teach us first?!" " I believe of leaning on the job." He pulls the lever letting it out, as soon as it's out it flies over to Tyai and they started talk to each other. " **WHAT NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM HE'S MINE!** " The Gronckle looks at me then back to Tyai. " Oi ya overgrown sausage come and fight us!" The Gronckle fired at us but me being ready deflected the attack into the wall with my sword, the others and Gobber were all shocked from my deflecting of the attack and my sword.

" Hiccup when did you make that sword?" Fishlegs asks me as I grab a shield from the floor. " Just before me and Tyai got here why?" " It's made up of a material that I've never seen." " Well it's because it's made out of dragon scales." They all looked at me in shock, I just continued to fight off the Gronckle that was trying to kill me it had 3 shots left, now make that two. " Two shots left, Astrid you flank it from the left, while the twins flank from the right, me Fishlegs and Snotlout will push up the middle." They all just looked at me. " Just follow me and trust me, it's trying to kill me." They all nodded and we advanced on the Gronckle it fired it's last two shot at me, but the shield took one and I deflected the other with my sword we pushed it back into the cage and Gobber closed the doors on it and locked it. " Well if you guys need me I'll be working on a suit of armour." I walked out of the arena and Tyai was waiting for me, we walked back to the forge and I started on making my armour.

 ***Several hours later***

"Hiccup it's getting late we should head back to your house to sleep." " I know I should but I want to get this finished and then get to work on a prosthetic tail for you." " Just stop working please I don't want to go to bed with out you." " Oh alright I'll come to bed." I placed my work in my room at the back of the forge and we walked home to my room and went to sleep.

 ***the next morning***

I awoke to the sound of bagging on my door so I got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs opened the door to find Astrid standing there with a look that could scare a dragon I then relised that I was not wearing my shirt _"I am so dead"_.

 **A/U Sorry for not uploading and finishing this I have been busy trying to find a job and since I don't have any work experience** **it's hard to find one and** **don't worry chapter 4 will be worked on where he will make the tail for Tyai** **and his armoured wing suite (I'm shite at spelling so if I have made any mistakes I am sorry).**

 **Oh and yes I am evil to leave it on a cliffhanger like this just to get you all excited for chapter 4 :P :P :P :P :P :P :D :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Out The Truth

**Chapter 4 Finding out The Truth**

 **A/U sorry for not having this done by now I just started work so I've been busy.**

 **Oh I forgot to mention that Hiccup is 18 years old sorry I forgot to mention it earlier if you guys don't like this new Idea just say so and if you want to review go right a head and I could care less about any hate, 'sticks and stones'.**

 **Oh and to some of you who are questioning the sex scene no she will not get pregnant till dragon mating season, also he can understand her when she is a dragon**

I looked at her she still had that look on her face it then changed to one of shock. " WHAT IN THOR'S NA?!" I grabbed her and pulled her inside and put my hand over her mouth. " You promise not to tell anyone including my dad?" She nodded her head so I removed my hand from her mouth. "Hiccup you look..." " Amazing" We both looked up to see Tyai standing on the stairs with a smile on her face. " I guess that you found out about his body we should tell you about me, don't bother arguing about it Hiccup she was going to find out eventually." " I guess your right, Astrid Tyai is actually the Night Fury that I shot down but she can change from dragon to a human dragon hybrid but please don't tell anyone else about this I'll tell my dad eventually." " Wait wait wait your telling me that your girlfriend is a Night Fury?" " Yes I am and I honestly just want to live with Hiccup in peace but not while the queen is controlling them and forcing them to feed her... Oops I just said that all out loud didn't I" " You sure did, so there is an evil queen dragon forcing all the other dragons to attack us and steal all of our food." Yes she is and she killed my parents as well." " Well what are we going to do about it?" " I'll make her an artificial tail fin and I'm nearly done on my armour so once that's done I'll start on the tail fin then we can try and work out how to fly together." " So what should I do." " Just do your normal things that you do every day once I'm done with the tail fin meet me in the forest in the grove that is out there." " Okay and good luck you two." Astrid then walked out of my house.

 ***hours later at the cove* (Because I'm lazy)**

I was standing in the grove with Tyai in her dragon form with the tail fin on and a series of cables going to the tail fin from the saddle that I was sat, Astrid then came into the clearing her face was of shock and awe at the sight of me and Tyai. "Wow she looks beautiful and your armour looks amazing as well." " Why thank you I did make it out of her scales and some leather." 'So are we going to go for a flight or not' "Yes we are why do you even bother to ask." "Eerm Hiccup who are you talking to?" "Oh sorry I was talking to Tyai we can talk through our minds when she is in this form." "Oh okay.

 **A/U Well sorry for this taking so long I've been busy working and trying to find a job and so I leave this chapter here because I'm evil. :-P :-P :-P :-P**


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting The Nightmare Part 1

**Chapter 5 Fighting The** **Nightmare** **Part 1**

 **A/U I am back with this awesome fight scene** **between Hiccup, tyai** **and Hookfang.**

 ***A few weeks later* (Because I can and I'm lazy :-P :-P :-P :-P)**

I was standing in the entrance to the arena I could here the crowd chanting my name luckily I got to the arena before anyone got there so they didn't see my armour and shield, Tyai was standing next to where my dad would sit. "Well I could show my face in public again ha ha!" " If someone had told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from erm, well being Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well I would of tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fearing he gone mad, and you know it ha ha ha, but here we are and no one is more surprised or more prouder than I am!" " Today my boy becomes a viking, today he becomes one of us!" The crowd cheered louder and Astrid came up behind me. " So what are you going to do about that dragon?" " I thought I'd toy with him for a bit then take things seriously when he's all worn out and if I do run into trouble you and Tyai will get me out of it, plus only you and Tyai have seen my armour and shield all the everyone else has seen in my sword so it should shock them all." " Why a Night Fury on it?" " Because why not." Then gobber walked in from the arena his jaw dropped at the sight of me he recovered quickly. " It's time Hiccup knock 'em dead son." " You know I will." I walked into the arena with my shield on my right arm, the entire arena was silent as I walked forward towards the centre. " Son where did you get that armour?" My dad asked me I just smirked under my helmet. " I made it a long with my shield and sword, I'm not you weakling son now am I!" He was speechless so I just laughed at him. " Why such a long face dad never expected a buff son in dragon scale armour with a sword made from the same scales!" " I am ready lets get this over with already!"

They opened the cage so the Nightmare could get out I pulled out my sword and waited for it to attack first it came charging out climbing up the wall and breathing fire out of the ring at some of the crowed it turned around and looked at Tyai. " What you looking at I'm over here come and fight me!" He then looked at me then it breathed fire at me which I blocked with my shield. " Come on is that the best you got the Nadder was better than you!" It roared angrily at me light itself on fire and charged I charged at it as well blocking it attack with my shield then grabbing it horns picking it up and throwing it like a ragdoll into the wall where it let out a pained yelp it then looked at Tyai again and without warning it breathed fire at her. " Tyai look out!"

But I was too late to warn her I look over at where she was standing the crowed behind her split in half as the fire went past then I then noticed that she was still standing there with her wings out in front of her to protect herself from the flames, her wings folded back to show her with a very angry look on her face. " NOW YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" She let out a vicious roar as she jumped into the arena changing form and getting beside me. " So we going to teach him some manners or just kill him instead?" 'teach him some manners then kill him!' "Okay works for me, Oh and dad you're an asshole of a farther!" I changed my shield into a crossbow and started shooting at the Nightmare with dragonroot bolts. **(Yes in one of there adventures over the few** **weeks that Stoick** **was gone they found that dragon root sends dragons crazy and I can do this because it's my story so if you don't like it just deal with it :-P :-P :-P :-P)**

 **End of part 1**

 **A/U Sorry for taking this long I was caught up doing other things and I never got around** **to finishing this part until now so next part will be the end of the fight and Hiccup knocking some sense** **into his dad because it has to be done and possibly the fight with the queen. I don't know yet if I'll get that far to the queen but I'll probably stop just before there.**


	6. Chapter 5 Fighting The Nightmare Part 2

**Chapter 5 Fighting The Nightmare part 2**

 **A/U Here it is the second part of the fight against Hookfang** **where Hiccup will do something no one has done before** **apart from Alvin.**

Tyai was attacking the Nightmare head on while I was flanking it shooting bolts at it but they weren't hitting it. _' Tyai I can't hit him it's up to you to take him down.' 'Okay just be ready to take on your dad he looks pissed.' 'I know and I'm gonna regret pissing him off.'_ They continued to fight until Tyai got the upper hand and stared to back up to me while growling at the defeated nightmare all of the other Vikings started flooding into the arena going for Tyai I saw my dad come charging at her so I got in front of her " Bring it on dad!"

He took a swing at me with his hammer I dodged it and hit him in the face with my shield ad everyone around us stopped trying to attack Tyai so they could watch me fight my dad. " What's the matter dad getting tired already I'm not even breaking a sweat!" " I never expected you to be a traitor to the village!" " Well you should stop ignoring me and listen for once in your life, all you do is go around shouting at me whenever I try to help fight the dragons off all you do is lock me away well I'm stronger than you think!" I cut his hammer in two and smash him in the face with my shield he drops to the floor on his knees. " Yeild dad." " That's my boy *huff* beat his chief in a fight." **" LISTEN UP NO ONE IS TO HARM MY GIRLFRIEND OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME!"**

Tyai changed back to normal but wearing the suite of armour I made for her and both of her swords on her back in an X sheathe she walked up to me and took my helmet off kissing me we broke the kiss when Astrid came over. " So what are you going to do now?" My dad came over to us. " Yes what are you going to do now son?" " Probably something stupid." " You've already done that." " Then something crazy." " That's more like it." " Let the dragons out so Tyai can talk to them, then were going to the nest to take down the Queen and free the other dragons!"

All of the other Viking shouted in cheer.

 **End Of Part 2**

 **A/U Yes I know I took a very long time getting this** **done but it was defiantly** **worth the wait in my opinion next chapter will be the final part of this story so it will be a VERY long one.**

 **I will also need some help writing the show and second film but I do have a friend that could help with that but if you are interested in helping just PM me and I will see if my friend can help first if not then who ever asks to help me I will go to you for that help.**

 **Sorry for the long wait had to buy christmas presents for family. :-) :-D**


	7. Chapter 6 Preparation for battle part 1

**Chapter 6 Preparation for battle Part 1**

 **A/U I will explain why I haven't uploaded in a long time at the end of the chapter.**

 **Tyai POV**

We walked into the fighting arena and over to the dragon cells. " So which one should we let out first?" I asked the others, Hiccup just looked at me with a ' Your choice' look so I walked over to the cell that house the Nadder and pulled the lever to open it, what greeted me was a very shocking sight.

The doors opened and there instead of a Nadder was a woman with blue scales on her shoulders and a pair of wings on her back, she also had spins instead of hair.

I walked inside of the cage closing the doors behind me, when they closed they made a bang she instantly looked up at me with her yellow slit eyes. " What do you want?" I was shocked at the question but I regained my composure. " I need your help taking the queen down, my mate has managed to convince his tribe to trust dragons." " Yeah like I'd believe that." She said sarcastically to me. "you don't believe me?" " Of course I don't." " well outside that there door is my mate and his friends and if we are to kill the queen we need your help and the other dragons that are here, please help us." " Fine as long as it's safe and I won't be attacked." " thank you so much, I'm sorry but I forgot to ask you for your name." " It's Stormfly and yours?" " Tyai."

I walked up to the doors. " You need some clothes." "Why?" "Because you can't go out there unless you're in your dragon form or have some clothes on." " I'd rather go out as a dragon." "Okay." She changed and I pushed the doors open to see them all waiting, Hiccup came over to me. " So she on our side?" " Yes she is and I'd think Astrid would be the best for her." " I think so too." "Astrid you can step forward and introduce yourself to, uh..." " Stormfly is her name and she can change into a human as well." " Well that was unexpected."

 **Astrid POV**

I stepped forward towards Stormfly and held out my hand and looked away from her, Stormfly moved forward and put her nose into Astrid's had when Astrid felt Stormfly's nose in her had she looked up at her and whispered "Such beautiful eyes." Stormfly suddenly changed into her human form and kissed me on the lips (SUPRISE BET YA DIDN'T SEEE THAT COMING DID YA) I was shocked at first but then I decided to go with it and kissed back I heard one of the twins say "Wow did not know she swung that way." We stopped kissing a few seconds later " Okay didn't see that one coming." She looked at me with an upset expression. I looked her in the eyes and I saw myself. " I think this could work." I said she look so happy when I said that, she jumped at me wrapping herself around me and started to cry so I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her.

 **Hiccups POV**

I was shocked at what just happened I looked over to Tyai she just had a very happy smile on her face. " Why are you smiling so much?" She looked at me and spoke. " Stormfly has had a very rough life her previous mate abused her very badly I'm a bit surprised that she doesn't have any scares."

I was quite shocked to hear that had happened to her I think the twins should go next.

 **End of chapter 6 part 1**

 **A/U I'm not dead I have been very busy trying to get a job and it has taken a lot of my time I have to do job searching and other things as well has taken me away from the story, but I have returned and this story is not done not by a long shot.**

 **I will try to get the next chapter out when I can, I can not promise it will be soon just keep an eye out for when it is released.**


End file.
